hey_whats_up_boyesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Temptation of Cody
The Last Temptation of Cody Season No. 3 Episode No. 9 Original Airdate December 1, 2009 Written by Susan Meyers and Judy Toll Directed by David Trainer Guest starring Brittany Murphy as Trini, Gil Stratton as Baseball Announcer, Andrew Magarian as Teddy "Beanbag" Bagwell, Elisabeth Harnois as Missy Robinson, Lindsey McKeon as Libby Harper Synopsis With Kelsey Lawrence sick, Cody and Shawn are left unsupervised at school. Libby Harper and Missy Robinson, two cute girls in their class, seem to flirt with Cory due to what Shawn calls "The Scent." When Mr. Feeny assigns a group project and prevents Cody and Shawn from working together, Cody decides to work with Missy Robinson to avoid Trini, Topanga's annoying best friend and project partner. During lunch, Missy calls Cody over so they can sit together. After telling Cody of her new moisturizer, she invites Cory to a party she's throwing that night and tells Cody to bring Shawn. Cody feels guilty, and decides to ask Topanga if he can go. At Kelsey's house, Cody is surprised to see Trini there. After she leaves, he tells Kelsey about his day. She already knows that Cody is partners with Missy Robinson (because Trini told her) and she is okay with it. She also says he can go to the party, but he promises to return to her house with ice cream by 9:00. Missy's party is not exactly what Cody and Shawn expected. Only Missy and Libby Harper are there, and all they want to do is make out. Libby easily lures Shawn away, leaving Cory and Missy alone. Missy tries to seduce Cody, but Cody dodges again and again, changing the subject from the mounted deer heads on Missy's father's wall to his life story. After a while, Missy grows impatient and tries harder to seduce Cody. She points out it's after nine, and Cody panics, then rushes to a phone to call Kelsey. Missy refuses to let him leave and kisses him, then immediately kicks him out when her father arrives home. Apparently, he doesn't allow her to have boys over and she gives him a detailed escape route. Cody arrives at Chubbie's at buy Kelsey's ice cream, but bemoans his kiss with Missy. Shawn tells him it is no big deal, and when Kelsey shows up, Cody could get away with it easily. He feels guilty, though, and confesses the whole thing. Kelsey is angry, but forgives him because he clearly regrets it. As punishment, she kisses him, imparting her disease. Teddy "Beanbag" Bagwell and waiting for him to break the all-time hit-by-pitch record. Alan and Amy are skeptical, but watch with Eric anyway. Just as Bagwell approaches one more hit-by-pitch away from the record, he retires, declaring to the crowd, "I consider myself the stupidest man on the face of the Earth." Also, Mr. Feeny tricks Mr. Williams into donating $5 Meanwhile, Eric schemes to get rich quick by purchasing a signed photo of 0 a mile for his charity walk-a-thon by acting like he's feeble and injured. When he walks ten whole miles, Mr. Williams is so dejected that he asks Mr. Turner to buy him lunch for the rest of the year.